The Not so Unlikely Couple
by Lati08
Summary: When Rachel falls down a well, she is thrust into a world of demons. She meets the famous half-demon Inuyasha and his friends. She expects to just help make the jewel whole but is there more?


**ME: I decided to make this story because, I was trying to find InuyashaXOC stories and I only found a few. A few of my friends had the same problem so I was like you know what I'll make one my own damn self. And so here it is. BTW this was made at the spur of the moment so I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes or if it sucks. Oh well here you go.**

**Main Character:  
Name: Rachel Monacloo (funny last name)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'7**

**Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, playing soccer & basketball**

**Details: She has brown shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. (Sometimes has an attitude problem when she's hungry, or wants candy.) Curses alot so...... yeah.**

The movie jsut ended, and dare I say that it was the best I've seen this year (2009 duh). My friends and I were on the way back to the park we usually meet at, and I was totally beat. We went to the beach earlier this morning, went roller-blading, played soccer, raced eachother to the pizza shop, and then went to the movies. My lazy butt had a full blown workout today, and I'm totally ready to hit the hay.

I sat down on the edge of a well, as everyone went ahead to either get us all some drinks or go to the bathroom. I was just trying to find my ipod in the clutter in my bag. A random dog came up to me and started sniffing my shoe. I just looked at it like it was crazy until it went totally whacko on me and started barking at me. I pushed it away but that made it even angrier. It pushed me into the well and I screamed as I tumbled into the well.

I expected my head to hit the damp bottom filled with coins but I was shocked into silence when I saw that a blue light surrounded me. It flipped me over until I wasn't spiralling down to my death, but instead slowly landing on my butt. I sat there after the light diappeared for a few seconds before I started shaking off what I saw. I put my bag over my shoulders and began to slowly climb my way to the top, ready to explain to my friends why I fell down.

But I fell back down at what I saw. I caught a glimpse of a forest and a giant.... thing standing in the middle of it eating a man. I almost threw up out of disgust. The giant thing must have heard me letting out dry heaves because I heard him drop the body and begin making large stomps toward the well. I almost started crying but I held it in. He hauled me out of the well with one arm and began laughing (an evil laugh) in my face. His breath did not smell good.

"Well aren't you a tasty looking morsel" He said.

"Well aren't you an ugly lookin' bastard." I replied.

He immediately frowned.

"I'll teach you-" He began.

I stopped listening to him because I was getting a wierd feeling from him.

**"ARE YOU LISTENING?"** he yelled in my face.

**"NO!! NOW CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING?, YOU'RE BREATH IS GOING TO MELT MY FACE OFF!!" **I yelled back.

"Why you little..." He didn't finish his sentence because I kicked him as hard as I could in the chin.

A little blue light shot out around my leg and it scorched his skin.

He dropped me on my butt and I almost immediately began running away. I couldn't go back to the well because he was blocking it.

**"GET BACK HERE!!" He yelled.**

'Yeah right when pigs fly out my mouth' I thought as I sped up.

He pushed me onto the ground and attempted to bite my arm but instead I punched him and once again the blue light came, but this time it made him blow up.

"Damn." I mumbled out as I sat up.

A little dark shard was left. 'That's what the wierd feeling was coming from' I thought.

I picked it up and it turned into a pinkish color.

"Ooh pretty, I think I'll keep you." I said out loud.

Now to find the well and get back home. After walking around looking for the well for about half an hour, I eventually stopped at a village that was fighting off an ugly snake thing.

'Hmm might as well get a hang of these new powers.' I thought.

"Hey ugly, over here!!" I yelled.

It reared it's ugly head towards me and began running towards me.

Fear immediately flowed through me.

'What the hell was I thinking?' I thought as I got ready to run.

I decided against it and stood my ground.

"You only live once right?" I whispered to myself.

'Please please please let that blue light appear again.' I wished in my mind.

I readied my fist and ran towards the snake thing.

I punched it in the gut and it flew back.

It laid at the outskirts of the village and attempted to get up, but I accidently sent a blast at it. It dissintegrated and many men and women came from the village towards me.

"Thank you so much, we would've surely died if you hadn't come along dear priestess." One man said.

"You must be a very powerful miko to have destroyed a powerful demon all by yourself." A woman said.

"Please tell us you name." another said.

My mind was realing from the words: priestess and demon.

That was an 'effin demon?, and I'm a what?  
"Uh-um my name is Rachel." I managed to say.

"Are you sick, please let us give you a place to stay, as a thank-you." Another woman said.

"Please, and thank you." I replied.

"Please follow me, my wife and I would be happy to help you." A man said as he led me toward the village.

I nodded and followed them.

Children brought flowers to me, and I smiled in return.

**Time Skip **

Yuriko (the name of the woman I'm staying with) woke me up in the morning and told me that a half demon was sighted closeby. She and the villagers wanted me to ask him to leave.

Obviously they were too scared. And for some reason they thought I wasn't.  
But I couldn't back out, if I didn't do it nobody would. So with the bow and arrows Yuriko's husband gave me I made my way to the edge of the village.

**Me: That's all I've got so far please R&R**


End file.
